how could you
by moo im a cup
Summary: Sasuke wants naruto to stay with him so he takes drastic messures WARNING: RAPE YAOI SASUNARU rape is my fetish and im proud of it
1. why

A/N: I don't have a beta but I could use one badly

I don't own shit

**Summary: **Sasuke wants naruto to stay with him so he takes drastic messures WARNING: RAPE YAOI SASUNARU rape is my fetish and im proud of it

Ch1

Sasuke walked around Konoha he was fucking pissed he need to talk to naruto badly but every time he tried to talk to the blonde he ran off or ignored him completely. Naruto was in a bad mood because Sakura was avoiding him and he blamed Sasuke who'd been avoiding Sakura and ended up avoiding Sasuke. Sasuke was pissed it was urgent and if he didn't talk soon he'd probably kill the dobe. Sasuke rounded a deserted corner and stopped when he saw naruto asleep against a wall he just stood there amazed he knew that he had a crush on naruto ever since the kiss but naruto was more beautiful asleep then anything. Naruto moaned his name "Sasuke" he stood there smirking as he picked up the blonde and carried him to his house.

In Narutos dream Sasuke was working for Orochimaru again and was killing everyone in front of him naruto shook in fear as he turned away and cried Sasuke. Naruto woke up with a start when he felt cold air touch what was his now naked body he didn't know why but he felt like he should start running. And not about to go against instinct he jumped up and found a small window while in the processes of getting through he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Eep" naruto cried out when he was pulled back into the room and onto someone's lap "your awake i almost raped you in your sleep" Sasuke said in a very soft almost warming tone. Soon he was rubbing his hand on Narutos groin instantly all of it came (snicker) to him he was in SASUKES room on SASUKES lap and being violated by SASUKE!

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME! WHAT R U DOING?" naruto yelled as he jumped up and pointed a finger at him in shock "oh please as if you don't want this" Sasuke retorted naruto jumped up extremely annoyed he couldn't even speak just back away and point. soon he was against a wall Sasuke in front of him "you cried my name in your sleep 'Sasuke smirked' don't worry i wont tell anyone" naruto looked up and then it hit him and hard he burst out laughing to no end "oh that's funny Sasuke but in my dream you were killing everyone and all i **could** do was cry your name don't worry you can give it up good joke though" naruto laughed that is until he looked into Sasuke's eyes which were now red with the shiringan when naruto started to get worried Sasuke threw his head back in maniacal laughter "nice try naruto but you don't have to hide your feelings from me and even if you don't feel that way you will in time" Sasuke said the last part in a demanding tone as he pushed naruto into the wall and forcing his knees apart tying his arms above his head "HEY TE-" naruto started but stopped when Sasuke bit his bottom lip when he refused to give Sasuke entrance he grinded his erection against Narutos hips but still naruto wasn't giving in he kept himself closed he didn't want this. Sasuke was pissed now he violently stuck his tongue in Narutos mouth and licked everything that was naruto it was warm and wet but at the same time forbidding he loved all of it. He stuck his tongue deep into Narutos throat making him gag for air at this Sasuke released his mouth before pulling naruto onto his bed he figured naruto would try to run so he tied his arms to the bed and pinned him down. As naruto struggled against the ropes Sasuke reached into his drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and slipped some over his fingers. Naruto started to wriggle fiercely as Sasuke slipped in a finger chuckling in Narutos ear "you belong to me naruto me and me alone no one is ever allowed to touch you hug you kiss you and love you the way i do. and if you ever try to leave me i will hunt you down drag you back and keep you under my constant watch i refuse to live my life without you." naruto gaped he couldn't believe what was going on. _Ok calm down naruto think Sasuke kid napped you he's not making any sense and trying to fuck you … …. … Aha Orochimaru must be controlling him or something in order to get the Kyuubie pregnant _naruto was wrenched from his thoughts when two more fingers entered him "ow Sasuke please stop this it hurts and and…… and ……I know Orochimaru using you to get Kyuubie pregnant" naruto screamed the last part. Sasuke stopped his motions but his fingers still in naruto with his head hung low so a shadow covered his eyes "s Sasuke what's wr-" he stopped when Sasuke said something "Kyuubie… …can get ………pregnant?" naruto thought Sasuke was being stupid " well yah all demons can get pregnant regardless of gender baka geez didn't you uwahhh wtf Sasuke stop" Sasuke was thrusting his fingers faster now naruto looked up at Sasuke only to see a predatory gleam in his eyes and a very scary smirk placed on his face. He knew since he loved naruto he would never be able to restore his clan but now that he knew about Kyuubie nothing would stop him from ravishing naruto. The look in his eyes told naruto that Sasuke wasn't being controlled and wouldn't listen to his cries to stop so he just laid there tears in his eyes maybe maybe he would stop if he saw them. Sasuke pulled his fingers out placing light kisses down Narutos body before leaving a dark mark over his heart and leaning in over naruto so that their bodies touched "naruto im going to own you tonight you will become mine and bare my children and on the night of the next full moon you will become my bride you will do all of this weather you want to or not cause if you don't I **will** destroy everyone you love and never let you go. So what do you say naruto my sweet uke?" naruto was trebling now everyone that meant bushy brows team 7 Hinata all his child hood friends just like in his dream he lowered his head " h hai " "hai what naruto?" "Hai …m ….my my l love" naruto trembled the sentence he hated Sasuke he hated him more than anything. With this Sasuke leaned down and stole a kiss as he shoved him self in Narutos body. Naruto bucked up in pain screaming into the kiss tears falling as he fell back unto the bed. Sasuke broke the kiss and licked up Narutos tears." Don't worry my sweet it'll be better soon" naruto had it "YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU YOU'RE A SLEFISH JERK JUST BURN AND DIE." Sasuke reared his hand back and slapped naruto before mercilessly ramming in deeper. Naruto screamed it hurt like a bitsh he pulled back out and shoved in again pumping himself into Narutos body. Every thrust was like a burning curse as if some one had stuck a torch up his ass. Sasuke mercilessly pushed naruto onto his knees and slammed into him continuously the heat and tightness was heaven. Naruto was disgusted of the sounds that Sasuke made the moans and squishes that came from inside his body. At last he came into naruto panting he collapsed onto him still in. "Sasuke get out it hurts please get out" Sasuke said a quick no before thrusting again his body yearning for more of naruto he continued his thrusting until his body couldn't take it he came again and collapsed once more looking at naruto who had passed out he licked his lips and took another kiss. "I love you my little one and no one else is going to get you" he rolled over so naruto was on top of him. With their bodies still connected he drifted of to sleep. the next morning Sasuke was planning on wakening naruto up and eating breakfast with his newfound bride to be but as he went to shake naruto all his hand touched was a note on his stomach. He sat up and read it "there's no way in fucking hell im going to marry you! " Sasuke clenched the note in his fist his head hung low "damn you naruto you think this will stop me I plan on having you no matter what you **will** be mine" with this he stood up and got dressed. He ran to all of Narutos friend's houses but none were home the last place he had to go was the hyugas. He stopped and knocked violently on the door after a few minutes Hinata opened it "h hai Sasuke?" she said in a soft tone "where the fuck is naruto" she stood stunned "he's in the back with everyone else" she said quickly. Hurriedly he ran in towards the back yard to be greeted with glares from every one even sakura, Hinata quickly ran behind naruto clenching his shoulder. "Sasuke you bastard what you did to naruto was completely fucked up man you have no right to be anywhere near him" kiba screamed in his face everyone nodded in agreement. Sasuke started to walk towards naruto but was stopped when everyone stepped between them Sasuke smirked before he jumped over them grabbed naruto and ran towards one of konohas deserted houses (not his) and pushed naruto into one of the walls shoving his tongue down Narutos throat **"you belong to me this is not an option I own you and you will not run away from me again if you do I will not hesitate to kill everyone!"** he screamed at naruto before taking him upstairs and tied him to the bed hands behind his back "you'll stay here until the wedding and ill take care of you till then if the wedding does not go thru I will just take you to my home and rape you everyday until your willing to marry me" with that he left the room. Naruto sat on the bed crying it wasn't fair and he couldn't get out Sasuke was determined to have him he made that clear. Naruto cried himself to sleep till a cold hand shook him he looked up into sad green eyes " s sakura what are you doing here" "Sasuke asked me a favor and it was the only way to check up on you."


	2. Chapter 2

To my dearest readers,

Hi there everyone I just want you too know that I have a new account and I am slowly but surely going to be uploading and fixing my stories. It may take some time but I want you to know that before today I was content to just let them all die but then I dropped by my old account and saw all the comments you guys wrote and I want to thank you all, you have revived my desire to write these stories, I had honestly thought that no one read or liked my fanfics so I foolishly let them suffer. Now however I am going to go back over them and "nurse them back to health" in a sense, albeit it will be a slow one by one process but I am challenging myself to have more than half of my stories refreshed, renewed and well taken care of by Christmas.

Once again I want to thank you all and I hope that my work will be reward enough for your long wait. If there is anything else I can do let me know.

Also my new account is sweetest lil empath

Thank you all

Sincerely,

Raechel Anne-Gilbreath Sabey


End file.
